¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: -Lo que pasa es que el día en que Sirius se sentía mal fue a su habitación –comenzó James- y como su puerta estaba entre abierta oyó unos ruidos muy raros… donde le decías a mamá que el mejor regalo era tenerla para ti solo...


Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por mi habitación, otro día mas de mi maravillosa vida.

La verdad es cuando era un adolescente nunca creí que pudiera llegar sentir la dicha que hoy me embarga día con día, no si tienes a un loco buscándote por cielo, mar y tierra para matarte solo por ser el único que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y que, según la Profecía hecha cuando era un bebe, tenía el poder para enfrentar y vencer al "señor Tenebroso".

Si me hubieran preguntado en ese momento cual era mi destino, la única respuesta coherente era 'asesinar o ser asesinado'; nunca me hubiera pasado por la mente mi estado actual, es mas, me hubiera reído.

Pero si, contra todo pronostico logre llegar a este día, y lo mejor de todo, casado, con hijos y rodeado de mi hermosa y enorme familia.

Enfrentaría a Voldemort una y mil veces mas tan solo por ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi amada Hermione. No me di cuenta cuando me enamore de ella, ni en que momento se volvió la mujer de mi vida pero ese descubrimiento fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

Todavía recuerdo cuando, a los 17 años, le propuse matrimonio en pleno Gran Comedor y ella feliz, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, acepto. La noche en la que concebimos a James fue la más maravillosa de toda mi existencia, fue la primera vez en donde pude decir que era mía completamente.

Y cuando le fuimos a dar la noticia a sus padres de nuestro matrimonio y de que próximamente los haríamos abuelos… ¡pensé que nunca conocería a James y no podría cumplir mi sueño de tener mi propio equipo de Quidditch!

¡Mi querido suegro me quería dejar sin más hijos, y mi suegra…! ¡Voldemort era un ratoncito comparado con mi suegra!

Creo que eso hizo que Robert se apiadara de mi alma y ayudara a mi novia a calmar a Jane, pero desde ese momento no deja pasar la oportunidad de tratar de asesinarme… claro que el nacimiento de sus demás nietos y el hecho de que trato de congraciarme con ella ha disminuido un poco sus instintos asesinos.

A pesar de todo eso, mi Hermione me dio los regalos mas maravillosos de toda mi vida: mis hijos James, las gemelas Lily y Ashley y Sirius.

James es idéntico a mi aunque sus ojos son como los de su madre. Lily y Ashley tienen los ojos verde amielados y el cabello quebrado, castaño-rojizo. Sirius es un poco de los dos: cabello castaño oscuro y revoltoso y ojos color miel. Esos cuatro son mis más grandes tesoros, y aunque algunos (principalmente mi suegra) crea que éramos muy jóvenes para tenerlos, jamás me arrepentiré de haberlos engendrado.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que nuestras vidas terminaran

Al sentir como los rayos comienzan a entrar por la ventana y me lastiman los ojos, me doy cuenta de que es la hora de levantarme y comenzar un nuevo día, pero al voltear la cara me doy cuenta de que mi esposa ya se ha levantado y, como siempre, me ha dejado dormir más tiempo del que quisiera.

Lentamente me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la ducha para refrescarme. Al salir me visto con la ropa que Mione cuidadosamente me dejo preparada, como seguramente ella esta preparando el desayuno, lo mejor será despertar a mis pequeños.

James ya va a cursar su tercer año en Hogwarts, Lily y Ashley comienzan este año y a Sirius aún le faltan dos años para entrar a Colegio.

Hermione dice que voy a llorara cuando mis gemelas se vayan a Hogwarts, a Ron la idea se le hace absurda, pero a mi ya no tanto…

Al entrar al cuarto de James, los colores de Gryffindor me saludaron en todo su esplendor, mi hijo se convirtió en el segundo buscador mas joven de todo Hogwarts, al buscarlo me doy cuenta de que el cuarto esta vació. Seguro esta con Sirius.

Me dirijo a la habitación de mis gemelas. Todo el cuarto pintado de rosa y lila en hermosos tonos pastel. Una habitación digna de un par de princesas, pero ellas tampoco están ahí. También se deben haber ido con su hermano.

Mi última opción, la habitación de Sirius. Esta decorada con fotos de su equipo favorito de Quidditch (influenciado mayoritariamente por su tío Ron) los Chuddley Cannons; pero ni rastro de ninguno de mis tres tesoros.

Extrañado, baje las escaleras. Si ninguno estaba en su habitación, seguramente se encontraban desayunando con su mamá, aunque ellos jamás se despiertan antes de las 9:00 am.

Al bajar a la sala, un silencio sepulcral que usualmente no existe en esta casa, llena todo el primer piso. Años y años (aunque ya lejanos) de terror e incertidumbre comienzan a despertar mis mas profundos temores. ¿Y que si alguno de los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort busco venganza en mi familia?

Entre como fiera a la cocina, el baño, el cuarto de servicio y nada, ni rastro de mi familia.

-Hermione, James, Lily, Ashley, Sirius, ¿Dónde estan? –nada- ¿Amor, niños? ya fue suficiente –silencio-

-Regrese por donde vine y corri de nuevo a las habitaciones de mis hijos, la de los huéspedes, el cuarto de juegos (que parece que nada mas es de mis hijas), los baños. Nada.

-¡¿Dónde están? ¡Mione, hijos, respondan! –Y de nuevo nada-

Regreso de nuevo al cuarto de mis nenas y encuentro un paquete mal envuelto (lo hicieron unas niñas de casi once) que, estoy seguro, antes no se encontraba ahí.

Rápidamente lo abro: una carta.

_Papi:_

_Mami tenía razón, nunca te acordaras hagamos lo que hagamos. Bueno nosotros sí. Busca a James y Sirius y nos encontraras. Por cierto mami no sabe nada…_

_Te quieren_

_Lily y Ashley_

Respiro aliviado, ningún maldito mortífago ha tocado a mi familia. Están a salvo.

Pero otra preocupación llega a mi mente: ¿y ahora que tienen preparados los diablitos de mis hijos?

Regrese a la habitación de mi primogénito y no había nada. En la de Sirius tampoco.

Oí como la puerta se abría y mi esposa llegaba, corrí a encontrarla.

-Herm… -le intente decir-

-Harry amor ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –me agarro desprevenido y se lanzó a mis brazos. Así que por eso tanto alboroto con mis niñas- Pensé que seguirías dormido, solo salí unos segundos para comprar lo que me faltaba para la fiesta y… ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto al ver mis cara extrañada-

-¿Sabes que planean las gemelas? –le pregunte entrando a la casa-

-Lily y Ashley No. ¿Por qué? –seguía con su cara llena de confusión-

Mira –y le tendí la cartita-

-Pues habrá que encontrar a tus hijos y averiguarlo –me sonrió picadamente, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro- Mi regalo lo tendrás en la noche… -y siguió su camino a la cocina ¡ya quiero que anochezca!

Mientras mi adorada esposa se dededicaba a prepara la comida para la reunión de la noche, yo me dedique a buscar a mis pingos.

Ni siquiera había puesto un pie en las escaleras cuando James y Sirius bajaban muy sonrientes y preocupados de la segunda planta. pero de mis niñas ni sus luces.

-¿James, Sirius, y sus hermanas donde están?

-Preparando tu regalo papi, de nosotros para ti, pero ya las conoces –me respondió Sirius- no saldrán hasta la fiesta –

El tiempo paso volando, Hermione y yo nos comenzábamos a preocupar porque por mas que las niñas se trataran de esconder sus risitas siempre las delataban y esta vez nada, ni pasos en los cuartos ni nada.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos, -informo James- ustedes deben de hacer sus cosas y queremos asegurarnos de que Lily y Ashley no hayan pintado todo de rosa y morado –los dos se estremecieron y Hermy y yo nos reímos- o ambos

-James –lo llamé por décima vez- seguro que…

-Si papa, ellas están bien –me sonrió y se volteo junto a su hermano y le susurro- ¿Tu crees que quepamos? -Sirius vaciló-

-¿Cómo que quepamos? –Mione y yo estábamos confundidos-

-Papa –respondió Sirius- James dijo que si creo que nos aburramos y conociendo a mis hermanas yo creo que si –y vio significativamente a nuestro primogénito-

-Bueno nos vamos, espero que te guste tu regalo…

-Hasta ma… al rato papa –y corrieron escaleras arriba-

-¿Qué crees que planeen? –le pregunte a mi castaña-

-Si las gemelas están incluidas, creedme que nada bueno –me contesto terminando de preparar la comida-

-¡Oye! –me indigne- ellas son unos angelitos, me preocupan mas James y Sirius que… -me interrumpió-

-¿James y Sirius? ¿Es enserio? ¿Que no te has dado cuenta como ese par maneja a todos a su antojo? –se rió- Pero claro, dignas hijas de su padre

-¡Hermione, ven aquí! –la agarre impidiendo que escapara y la bese tiernamente. El beso se comenzó a volver pasional y cuando estábamos en la mejor parte… una horrible tos nos interrumpió-

-Esta bien que sea su casa pero que ejemplo les dan a mis sobrinas… juro que si alguna vez las veo así… -comenzó un pelirrojo-

-…los malditos mueren en el intento –completo una voz arrogante- nadie va a tocar a mis hijas, mis ahijadas o sobrinas sin quedarse sin hijos

Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Neville y Hanna entraron a la sala entre risas y se acercaron a felicitarme.

Mientras todos entraban a la sala y se ponían cómodos, mi mujer iba a la cocina y traía tazas con té y uno que otro bocadillo en lo que bajaban mis hijos para poder comer.

-Y donde están mis… -no pude terminar la frase cuando nueve niños me tiraron en uno de los sofás-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños tío Harry! -Jacob y David, Isabella, y Alexander Weasley Lovegood;, Edward, Jason y Carol Malfoy Weasley y Michael, John y Anna Longbottom Abbot me felicitaban y me llenaban de abrazos-

-¿Dónde están mis primos tía? –una pequeña morena se dirigía a mi esposa-

-No lo se Anna, dijeron que iban a preparar el regalo de tu tío y es la hora que no aparecen –contesto preocupada-

-Bueno pues… -las palabras de Luna se interrumpieron cuando dos enormes cajas aparecieron en plena sala, todos nos quedamos atónitos mientras mis hijos salían de ellas, en la rosa y morado, estaban mis gemelas y en la verde con azul mis hijos-

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacían allí adentro? –grito mi castaña-

-Ese era el regalo de papa y mis tíos lo arruinaron –chilló Ashley-

-Y también mis primos –le siguió Lily-

-Lo peor es que no tenemos nada más –término abatido Sirius-

-¿Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí? –pregunte bastante confundido-

-Lo que pasa es que el día en que Sirius se sentía mal fue a su habitación –comenzó James- y como su puerta estaba entre abierta oyó unos ruidos muy raros… -me sentí arder- donde le decías a mamá que el mejor regalo era tenerla para ti solo –Ron y Draco estallaron en carcajadas, todos los niños los veían confundidos- y las gemelas pensaron eso. ¡Tu regalo sería un día para ustedes solos! Pero no contábamos con que mis tíos vendrían y lo arruinarían –en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza-

-No puedo creer lo que les enseñas a mis sobrinos –comenzó Ron fingiendo estar alarmado- Dios mío, ¡perdona las almas de este par de pecaminosos! –y comenzó a persinarse. ¡Ja! ¡Como si él fuera un santo!

-Mis pobres ahijadas ¡que ejemplo está recibiendo en esta casa con esos libidinosos –Hermione competía y le llevaba gran delantera al cabello de los Weasley-

-Papi ¿Qué es un pecaminoso? –pregunto Isabella en tono inocente. ¡Haber, responde!

-¿Y un libidinoso papi? –ahora Carol preguntaba. Ron y Draco no sabían donde meterse-

-Haber Draco, explícale a la niña –exclamaba Ginny entre divertida y molesta-

-Ronnie, dile a Isabella que es eso –apremiaba la rubia. ¡Amo a esas mujeres!-

-Mamá ¿Por qué se rieron todos cuando James dijo que tío Harry decía que quería a tía Hermy, mi papa te dice lo mismo a ti –le dijo Jason a Ginny. La pelirroja enrojeció y parecía un enorme tomate con pelo, el rubio estaba igual y Ron… él estaba que se partía de la risa-

-Mami –comenzó Jacob- ¿Por qué ríe papa?

-Si él te dice lo mismo solo que le agrega… –ni bien lo dijo David, Ron se levanto tapándole la boca a su hijo-

Bueno creo que nuestros niños son algo… indiscretos –dijo Ron- mejor comamos que a eso hemos venido

-¡Ron! –Luna, Ginny y mi Herms lo regañaron. Draco y yo solo nos reímos. Nunca cambiaría-

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre risas y juegos, mis hijos rápidamente se alegraron cuando les dije que su regalo si había servido y que me encantaba.

Todos estábamos muy felices, esta es mi familia y son muy feliz con ella, jamás la cambiaría por nada, aunque si me gustaría agrandarla…

La noche llegó y los niños cayeron rendidos en brazos de sus padres, así que decidieron que era mejor retirarse y mañana nos encontraríamos en el trabajo.

Terminaba de acostar a mis gemelas mientras Hermione arropaba a los niños.

-Princesas, gracias por s regalo, les prometo que lo aprovechare ahora y veré que hacer con eso que me pidieron –les di un beso a cada una- Buenas noches, las amo.

-¿Y se puede saber que te pidieron ese par de demonios? –la hermosa voz de mi castaña rompía la quietud de la casa-

-Bueno… -le dije con voz sugerente- para mostrarte que me pidieron debemos ir a nuestra habitación… -y sin esperar respuesta la arrastre hasta allá-

-¿Y bien? –me pregunto cuando cerré bien la habitación y la insonorice, no sea que los niños se despierten y…-

-Bueno pues quería usar ese regalo qe nos iban a dar las gemelas, ahora –y le comencé a besar el cuello-

-¿Qué es lo quiere Señor Potter?

-Bueno Señora Potter, sus hijas nos han pedido algo que espero cumplir esta noche…

-Enserio, ¿y que podrá ser? –soltar risitas por las cosquillas que le provocaban mis besos-

-Bueno ellos quieren un hermanito –me acerque a su oído el cual mordí- y de preferencia esta noche…

-Mmm, ¿otra cosita? –pregunto risueña-

-Si, de preferencia que se haga hoy, aunque esa es exigencia mía…

-Ya veremos como se porta Señor, todo depende de usted…

Mi sonrisa se hizo enorme, y sin esperar más la lleve lentamente a la cama. Si, mi vida es perfecta, y lo será aún más si tengo un nuevo bebe…

El resto de la noche la pasamos demostrándonos amor y esperando poder tener un nuevo Potter-Granger.

FIN.


End file.
